Two Hearts Dancing
by Dan Rush
Summary: Reno gets a special letter from the King of Mayori and goes there with Astro to wonder if he's cut out to be a prince?


**Two Hearts a Dancing**

**A Reno and Princess Abby fiction**

**By Dan Rush**

Astro Boy 2003 © Sony Pictures and Tezuka Productions. All rights reserved. Nonprofit fandom enjoyment only.

**Sunday Morning**

**Ministry of Science**

After two years it had become sort of tradition. The apartment was a mess. Soda and oil cans were mixed with empty pizza boxes scattered over the floor and on tables.

Reno Takahashi, his hair wildly disheveled, lay curled up and lightly snoring in a kick back lounge chair snuggling over the TV remote while his guest lay under a mound of thick blankets on the nearby couch.

Outside a new layer of fresh snow covered all of Metro City and the morning light was just brightening the puffy white snow clouds above.

Reno twitched a bit in his sleep, his hand waving blindly through the air till it connected with a warm face and tweaked the small nose that joined it. "Gooood morning?" Astro said as he sat over Reno's lap. "Breakfast?"

"Gnah…..ugh…yeah….ugh…..get off?" Reno replied as he lightly pushed Astro off and slowly trudged towards the bathroom. Astro couldn't bring himself to tell the half sleeping Reno that his tighty whites were hanging under his butt cheeks.

"What do you want?" Astro asked as he walked over to the kitchen set and threw on a cooking apron.

"Fish and eggs sounds fine." Reno replied. "What did you think of Bleach last night?"

"That was a shock." Astro replied as he stood mixing some eggs in a bowl. "Captain Amagai a traitor? And he was so good too."

Reno emerged from the bathroom pulling his shirt over his head. "I guess robots can be easily tricked too huh?"

"It's one thing to watch a fictional story, another to deal with it in reality Reno. I mean look at 3rd Seat Kibune, they telegraphed him from the start of the story that he was a shifty character with a blind motive. I picked that out easy."

"Don't have the skillet heat up so high." Reno said as he reached for the dial and got a little slap on the hand.

"I know what I'm doing." Astro said with a huff. "Don't crowd me."

"Oooo….snappy this morning." Reno said sarcastically. "You going to stay around all day or does Doc have things for you to do?"

Astro paused holding the pan in his hand. "Uh….?...so far I'm not doing anything. Maybe we could go to the Ginza or something…oops….wait….I promised Cora I'd go see the Green Hornet."

"She dumped her boyfriend?" Reno said snikering. "Boy..that didn't last long."

"No!" Astro replied snorting as he filled the breakfast plates. "She did not. In fact that's why I'm taking her to the movies. She wants to talk to someone she can trust."

"Hope it's not something serious." Reno said as he took his plate. "You know? You should get a side job as a cook."

"I would if the Robot and Labor Laws let me." Astro replied as he took a seat in front of the television. "But I can't do that for another three years. My actual age still falls under the Child Laboring Amendment Act."

Reno sat next to Astro and waved his fork around. "Now how stupid is this? You fight all kinds of crazy things, dodge bullets, get chased and chewed by Polar Bears and Seals and they won't let you work a job because they consider you a toddler?"

"Yeah." Astro replied as he stopped eating to click through the morning channels. "I guess the Doctor doesn't want me tied up on an extra job in case I'm needed…maybe he thinks I'll just get all tired out and over-heated?"

"Well…it would be funny to see you working at a McDonalds. You'd need a step ladder just to see the customers."

"You wanna hang from the flag pole outside?" Astro warned. "Oh cool! The Herculoids!" He yelped as he cranked the television volume up.

"Hey! Don't blow my speakers ok?" Reno worried.

Just then the doorbell rang and Cora poked her head inside the apartment. "Morning fellow gear heads! Sheesh…you guys ever heard of trash bags and a shop vac? This place is a disaster area."

Reno smiled back. "It's Sunday and I don't pick up on Sundays."

"To you? Every day's Sunday." Astro snickered. "Morning Cora!"

"Our date's still on for tonight?" Cora asked as she handed Reno a pair of large folders. One of them was extraviously ornate. A deep purple velvet envelope closed by a gold braided seal. "What's this one, your entrance letter from the Barbazon School of modeling?"

Reno snorted back. "It's a royal letter from Princess Abby thank you very much."

Astro leaned over and pointed. "No. That letter's from Abby. This one's like super official. It has the King's seal on it. Anyway…yeah Cora, I'm still open."

When Astro tried to sneak a peak at the official letter, Reno pushed him back. "Do you mind? This is private."

"The King probably needs his lap top defragged or something huh?" Cora joked. "So…it's seven tonight right?"

Astro missed what Cora was saying as he watched Reno suddenly get up and walk to the other side of the apartment. "Uh….yeah! yeah….seven's just fine." He said as he sat rubbing his head. "Should I dress nicely or just simple?"

"It's not an opera you know." Cora said as she pushed a finger off Astro's head. "See you tonight."

As Cora left, Astro slowly walked over to Reno as he was leaning against a wall reading the ornate paper in his hand. "You…..ok?" Astro asked. "You look like you just ran off a cliff."

Reno stood pursing his lips as he handed Astro the letter. "Read this and see if you get the same idea?"

Astro took the letter and quickly scanned it.

"No…read it out loud?" Reno asked.

My Dear Reno,

Normally these things would be handled with greater detail and fanfare. However when your daughter is overly insistent that I don't employ a hundred writers or she'll disown me I guess it's a demand that I alone perform this function.

"Well it's not the lap top is it?" Astro paused jokingly.

"Just read it?" Reno pushed.

So…man to man. In the two years I have come to know you young man, you have displayed exceptional courage, fine character and exemplary quality. You are respectful, kind, thoughtful, wise and remarkably advanced for your young age,

"Is he blind?" Astro said giggling. "Fine character? Well…certainly not clean that's for sure!"

"Just read it sprocket brain!" Reno snorted. "I didn't ask for comments from the dumb bell gallery!"

"Temper, temper oh remarkably advanced young human." Astro said smiling.

I will dispense with further platitudes and come to the point. My daughter, my heart's treasure, my loving joy has been rather smitten by you and for good reason. In our country it is the custom of the heir in waiting to make their heart's desires clearly known and affixed before their nineteenth birthday and well….Abby has confided in me her choice.

Astro's mouth dropped. "Oh….wow….."

"Read it!" Reno pushed.

My dear boy…you have, as a great book says, fallen into Great Expectations. It is the desire of my daughter Abby that you accept her wishes for you to be her husband. Now I know at this moment you're probably in shock…

Astro looked at Reno. "Nope…still standing."

"Shhhh! Read it!"

No my boy, I'm not sending people to Metro City to kidnap you nor do I expect you to drop your school books and run over here with a ring. Plenty of time for all that…that's if you decide in the affirmative. You are at the moment only 14 years old so you and Abby have four years to make a final decision. Should you say yes then I will be joyed beyond measure to welcome you into our family.

Astro looked at Reno. "This?...it's a betroval letter."

Reno nodded as he rubbed his mouth with his closed fist. "Uh hmm…"

"You're going to be a prince! This is awesome!" Astro said cheerfully before noticing Reno wasn't celebrating. "Uh?...you're not doing this…" Astro bounced up and down with his fingers jutting skywards. "You know….yah!...woopie!...huh?" Astro stood with his head cocked to the side. "Reno?..."

Reno gave Astro a pout. "You know for an advanced A.I. you sure know how to make an awkward moment worse?"

"If I upset you I'm sorry." Astro said as he rubbed Reno's back. "I thought this would make you happy, I mean you do love her don't you?"

"Well yeah but….I mean….marriage? She's a Princess! Royalty! Pomp and splendor. Look at me Astro, am I cut out to be a Prince?"

Astro snickered. "No. You're a messy, sloppy, nerdy gear monkey but Abby doesn't care! I certainly don't. It's not like you don't have the time to think it over."

Reno grabbed the other letter off his desk and ripped it open. "This one's….a little more personal…sorry."

Astro pointed to the door. "I'll be up in the Doctor's office. I promised him I'd have that Arctic report done by tomorrow morning anyway so if you wanna talk about this more?"

"Yeah." Reno replied with a nod as he opened the letter from Abby.

**Dear Giggles,**

**No doubt by now you read my father's letter…**

"Giggles." Reno said to himself. "I'll never live that nickname down if it gets out.

**I love you. I have loved you since the first time we met, as sudden and crazy as it was.**

"I was pulling wood splinters from my butt for days. Lucky I didn't bust my fool neck flying through the clubhouse roof."

**I thought about this for days and days and there's no doubt in how deeply or affectionately I love you. Probably by now you're putting up with all the "Prince" jabs from the other boys and thinking how crazy your life just became but as Daddy says, you have more than enough time to think this over.**

"No I don't." Reno thought smirking. "I'm doomed! And yet….it's a nice form of doom isn't it?"

**Will you come and see me soon? I hope you will so we can spend some time together about all this. Forgive me if it's put you in any kind of spot but I am solidly sure that my heart is right. I hope you feel the same way too.**

**With all my love,**

**Abby**

Reno closed the letter and played with his lips. The thoughts running through his head were giving him a headache…till he looked at the drink he had been sipping from…

"Diet soda? Ugh….."

It was the middle of the day when Reno finally came into Doctor Oshay's office and found Astro flipping through a notebook and dictating words through a microphone into the desk top.

"Hey? Will Cora get upset of I ask you to come with me to see Abby?" Reno asked as he pulled a chair up to the Doctor's desk.

"She might…unless I go talk to her about it." Astro stopped working and rested his head on his folded arms. "Isn't this something private between you and Abby?"

"Yeah." Reno said as he played with his hands. "But I'd feel better having some one with me I'm comfortable with…you know…..matters that shouldn't go to press?"

Astro nodded. "I get it. You want me to play Poperatzi blocker."

"Uh huh." Reno replied nodding. "And to talk some sense into me if I start getting all dumb and crazy. Like….like before we go I need to do some shopping for a gift or two."

Astro leaned back in the Doctor's chair. "Not easy since she practically has everything. You know her father spoils her rotten."

"There's always one or two things a Princess doesn't have." Reno replied as he paced about the room. "Besides that though…I wouldn't ask anyone else to go with me except you."

Astro smiled back. "Thanks…your royal…."

Reno smirked. "Don't even start. I haven't said yes just yet."

Astro looked over his shoulder at the window behind him. "Uh…could we wait till tomorrow to go actually? To be honest, this might be something very important and Cora could get a little upset if I don't go."

"Still holding out hope huh?" Reno said smiling.

"No…she's in a very nice relationship and this is only a friend matter."

"You're blushing." Reno said with a smirk.

"I am not!" Astro snorted back. "I'm a very understanding and caring robot…who thinks Cora….is very nice."

Reno giggled back. "Admit it….she's got a nice butt."

Astro jumped from his desk and chased Reno around the office! Finally he snatched Reno up by his belt and carried him to the office door. "That's enough out of the chicken gallery!"

"That's the critic gallery." Reno said back still giggling.

"I'll see you after the movie…out!...out!...OUT!" Astro dropped Reno on the floor and slammed the door behind him!

"You're Red as Atlas!" Reno yelled at the door.

"I'll "RED" you if you keep up!" Astro yelled back.

"Touchy!...Must be that synthetic oil we've been feeding you." Reno said as he leaned against the door. "I'll see you after the movie then ok? Don't wear out your lips."

"If you're not gone on the count of five I swear you'll enjoy a cold night wedgie on that flagpole out there….and I'll let Zoran do the honors too!"

That finally made Reno leave…just in time for Astro to sit back down at the Doctor's desk and right into the puddle of grease Reno poured onto the office chair when Astro wasn't looking…

"GLOOK!"…."UGH RENO!"

**Sunday Evening**

**Metro World Movie Plex**

Cora saw Astro leaning against a light pole as she came off the bus. While she was dressed in the usual combination of grunge and heavy metal attire she was always known for, Astro was quite her opposite in black pants, a light blue collared shirt and black tie. Cora almost laughed at him, "I didn't know this was a formal event." She said as they walked into the theater.

"I thought it was more appropriate since you wanted to talk to me. Besides if you want we could go out to Teuchi's Pizza after the movie?" Astro looked around. "Is it me or is Toshi missing?"

Cora shook her head. "It's just you and me, or didn't you catch the hint of why I wanted to see you alone?"

"Wow…you're dumping him that fast? It's only been three weeks."

"No!" Cora snapped as they walked up to the candy and popcorn bar. "It's not a beak up at all…I just thought that since you and I haven't hung in a while…but…it is about Toshi if you were worried."

"It was kinda on my mind." Astro replied as he grabbed the box of popcorn and drinks and followed Cora into the showing room. "Nothing's wrong is there?"

"To be honest? Not exactly…but…." Cora played with her lips as she sat down. "How do I come across to you?"

Astro tilted his head. "How should you? I think you're cool. Is that what's bothering you?"

Cora took her popcorn and waved some around in her fingers. "I want you to be honest with me ok Astro? Am I….you know….a little too rough for a girl?"

Astro smiled. "It would help if I knew what a real girl was supposed to be like. But…you are a typical gear head."

"And what does that mean?" Cora asked. As she sipped her soda. "Typical hear head?"

"Oh….gruff….somewhat over board emotionally…a little bitchy."

"What! Where did that come from? Bitchy?"

Astro waved his hands defensively. "Woe…woe …you wanted me to be dead honest, you said it yourself."

Cora looked around as her outburst attracted some unwanted attention. "You're serious?"

"Yeah." Astro replied smirking. "You're a Winrey Rockbell. You love machines, tools and bolts. You spend more time wearing grease than wearing a nice dress. You're dominant, hard headed, gruff and a little harsh. I bet you're worried that Toshi's getting wet feet huh?"

"I'm really that…."intimidating" huh?" Cora asked. "I hope there's a way to fix it. I like Toshi."

Astro smirked. "Then act like a girl for once."

"You're really taking this honesty bit to the edge aren't you?" Cora snorted. "That's what I get for asking."

"Cora? How hard is it to wear a nice dress at least once in your life? Enjoy being a little timid for once, let Toshi spoil you rotten." Astro nibbled on his popcorn.

"That's the fix?" Cora said smirking. "I'm not the dress kinda girl."

"You've never been much as a girl." Astro said smiling. "Then again I'm only going on what I've learned being around humans and reading stuff. I can't believe your Dad didn't raise you without a single dress."

"He raised me to express myself." Cora replied. "And to pounce on so called friends who needle me too much." She pushed a fist into Astro's nose.

"See! There it is! Typical gear head response." Things went quiet between them till Cora sighed…

"No….I don't have a single dress…not anything that will fit me lately." She said frowning.

"Very well then." Astro replied. "I'll help you find one. It'll be an early birthday gift from me so don't worry about the price."

Cora shook her head. "I….I can't let you…"

"Shhhhh….the movie! This is the best part."

Both of them sat watching the Green Hornet without another word till almost the very end. Cora gripped Astro's hand tightly and gently kissed him on the cheek. "I….I want to know if…if because I'm seeing another boy…a human boy….are you upset about that?"

Astro sighed. "Well…to be honest I had to give it some deep thinking. I was feeling a little upset over it but the whole thing makes logical sense. After all…it's important for humans to procreate and you can't do that with a bunch of circuit boards and wires now can you?"

"Ow! That's being harsh." Cora said as the lights came on. "You're not serious?"

"Of course." Astro replied. "It's not logical? I may be advanced Cora but I'm not that dumb."

"But…..I've never thought of you like that!" Cora said earnestly as they walked from the theater. "Astro, you're way more than just parts to me, you don't know how much I've agonized over this, I wish you were a real boy…"

Astro stopped and put a finger on Cora's mouth. "Stop before you stress yourself sick? I don't want to see you suffer and cry, that's the last thing I would want. And yes…I do know how you feel but it's what I want for you that matters Cora not how I might "feel". I am a robot after all you know."

Cora stood silent for a while before she chuckled. "You know…you'd have Doctor Phil beat? You should have your own talk show for making people feel better."

Astro smiled. "Just let me do one thing in the future? It would make my whole life complete."

"What's that?" Cora asked.

"When you get married? Let me pick out the wedding dress? Knowing you, it would look like something from a KISS concert."

Cora contorted her face. "I hope you can still run fast because when I catch you? You'll be so DEAD!"

The two of them took off sprinting through the Ginza with Cora screaming after the laughing Astro.

**Monday Morning**

**Metro City Ginza**

Reno showed what he had picked out to Astro with a smile. "Well? This is kinda spontaneous right?"

"It….might get you spontaneously slapped." Astro replied as he rubbed his head.

"No way!" Reno said. "It has to be the one thing she doesn't have enough of. At least that's what that book said."

"I dunno…that kind of a "book" doesn't exactly inspire confidence in your choice of a gift." Astro said as he followed Reno to the front counter. "Are you sure that you're still going to get it? This is your last chance."

Reno looked back pursing his lips. "It was your idea remember? So I'll just blame you if she doesn't like it."

"So typically human." Astro said sarcastically. "I bet you didn't get any sleep last night?"

"None." Reno replied as they walked through the Ginza. "I wanted to call her but I got cold feet."

Astro cocked his head. "That's why they make blankets."

"Figure of speech screw brain." Reno replied smirking. "I mean what should I say? "Hey! Got your Dad's letter, let's go to Las Vegas, why wait!"

Astro smiled as they got on a bus. "I think you already made up your mind. You're just acting ancy to get attention."

"I have not!" Reno replied. "This is major stuff! The worst part of it is? We haven't spent a lot of time together other than video phones and zip mails, how do I know it would really work out?"

Astro tapped Reno off the head. "Duh! That's why we're going there, hello Reno to Earth?"

"Oh yeah…" Reno said rubbing his hair. "I forgot."

"Now we're in big trouble." Astro replied smirking.

**Monday evening**

**Flight 14 for Mayura**

Reno awoke with a shudder and looked for Astro. "Eesh…ok…I dreamed so hard I forgot I was on a plane. Reno you are totally messed up now."

The dream was nice….actually….too nice. : ) xxxxxxx

The garden fountain must have some significance, it showed up like twenty times. But at the moment it didn't matter since Astro was no where in the passenger cabin. Reno waved to a stewardess in the dim light. "Excuse me…did you see a boy with spiky hear?"

"I think he wanted to go see the cockpit." She replied.

"Oh…" Reno said rubbing his face….before he suddenly took off towards the twisting set of stairs that climbed up to the flight deck. "Oh don't tell me he's…!"

Reno's thoughts were confirmed when he saw what looked like two of the flight crew sleeping in a set of thick first class lounging chairs outside the cockpit door. "Astro! You better not be where I think you are!" Reno shouted as he pushed the cockpit door open…

As he thought…Astro was sitting in the Captain's chair with a headset sloppily cocked over his head. "Hey! This is easier than I thought." Astro said as he sat slowly playing with the control wheel.

"Gnah! This is a 747…you're not supposed to be doing this! Oh man if somebody big finds out your flying this plane we're gonna be screwed!"

Astro smirked. "Chill out?...You know I can fly anything, it's not that hard."

Reno snorted. "I'm pretty sure this is buku illegal though. You're a passenger, not a pilot."

"Wanna bet?" Astro replied smirking. "F.A.A. rules consider robots with an A.I. rating of 3 and above to be equal to a registered auto-piloting device and might I remind you I'm rated a 9?"

"You're also rated a clown." Reno said as he gingerly took the co-pilot's seat. "Now let's wake up the flight crew and give them back their nice toy before you press the wrong button ok?"

Astro giggled. "Like this one?"

"NO!" Reno cringed as Astro pushed a button in.

"Giggles…" "Cigarette lighter silly." Astro replied. "You should see your face!"

"That wasn't funny." Reno said frowning.

"Sorry…so did you sleep well? You must have said "Abby" about twenty times." Astro asked as he pointed to and checked the aircraft settings.

"Yeah. It was so vivid that I forgot I was on a plane." Reno said as he closed his eyes. "I don't mind telling you that she's hot."

Astro smirked. "How many times did you kiss her in the dream?"

"Why should you know?" Reno replied smiling.

"Oh…they say that if you kiss a certain girl a certain number of times in a dream that it's almost a guarantee you'll get married….just saying."

Reno smirked. "How many times have you ever kissed Cora in a dream?"

"I'm still alive ain't I?" Astro replied. The boys laughed till the flight crew started coming back into the cockpit. "I guess you can have your plane back Captain." Astro said as he got out of the pilot's seat.

"Thanks for the service." The Captain replied as she buckled herself in. "It's not often we get a break on these long flights."

"You're welcome." Astro replied with a slight bow before he followed Reno back to their seats. "Do you think the King would let me do something while we're here?" He asked Reno.

"Depends on what it is I'd guess." Reno replied as he looked out the window. "We're finally here."

"I can tell." Astro said as he smirked. "You're turning red."

"I am not!" Reno huffed. "What do you want to do anyway?"

"I'm not telling you." Astro said. "It's going to be special."

Reno rubbed his head. "Great…I should have the fire departments number handy then."

After a few minutes, the Jumbo Jet touched down on the runway of Mayura's but as it started turning on the taxiway, Astro reached over Reno's lap to look out the window and suddenly got up, pulling Reno along behind him.

"What the? Hey! What gives?" Reno yelped as Astro led him up to the steward ace. "Excuse me…I don't want to be a pain but we need to leave before the plane parks, can you open the door?"

"What!" The woman replied. "I don't think so, get back to your seats at once!"

As she pointed over Astro's head, the steward ace heard her cabin phone beeping behind her. "Yes Captain?"…"Uh…..well Sir…..yes Sir…..of course."

Without another word…the woman popped the cabin door open and watched as Astro picked up Reno over his head and jumped out!

**Later….**

**The Royal Palace**

Abby looked at her own watch, then her fathers, then her mothers, then looked towards the main gate while trying not to break from the official state of decorum…

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" She asked her father quietly.

"They won't arrive any sooner by your impatience…relax Abby, you might scare him back home."

Just then, a black limousine appeared through the front gate and was slowly making its way towards the palace front. "Well your impatience paid off." Abby's mother said as she leaned over her. "Now don't go running for the door and pull him out."

"Mother!" Abby gasped.

"She'll probably drag him up to her room before we even get through the social graces." Her father said almost laughing.

"Stop teasing me you two, I swear!" Abby said before turning to her little brother. "And you? If I hear one world about…"having children"…you'll need surgery to remove my shoe!"

The small boy snorted. "That was very Princess of you."

"Enough banter!" Omar, the short white haired Royal Chamberlain, said with a hand wave. "Let us welcome our guests properly shall we?"

As the car came to a stop before the front steps of the palace, Omar signaled a small group of musical players to perform a "pomp and flourish" intro. He had them stop when only the limo driving robot came up the steps.

"?...Mister Zip? Where's….?" Abby asked as she displayed a questioning look and pointed to the car.

The robot driver bowed in reply. "I waited for them way past the arrival time Princess, I even asked about the terminal but they were no where to be found."

Abby turned to Omar. "You don't think they missed the flight?"

"No Princess, absolutely not!" Omar replied as he checked the car himself. "Our ambassador in Tokyo saw them get on the plane, I don't understand!"

"You don't think they got lost do you?" Abby's mother asked.

"How could Astro get lost?" Abby replied shaking her head. The whole party was so occupied by the empty car, they didn't notice Reno till he tapped Abby on the head!

"Hey everybody!" Reno said waving as the people around him jumped in shock.

"HUH? This is absolutely out of order!" Omar complained. "It's a disruption of proper protocol! How did you get by our security?"

Reno sighed and gestured towards Astro, who sat atop the head of a decorative dragon. "I have my own jet pack remember?"

Astro jumped from the dragon and stood next to Reno to give Abby the Mayurian greeting as she walked up. "I don't understand, we sent a car for you both."

"Paparazzi feeding frenzy." Astro replied. "You should have seen it Abby, the whole parking apron was loaded with them!"

Abby turned towards Omar. "I thought I made it clear that this was a private matter?"

"I only invited our national media Princess, I swear." Omar replied.

"And they invite CNN, Fox, Al Jazerra, NHK, Pravda, The New York Times, Life magazine, the Daily Mail and did I miss anyone?" Abby asked sarcastically.

"I didn't see Oprah." Reno said shrugging.

"Shame on you mother for not inviting her." Abby smiled at her mother.

"Abby, why don't you show Reno and Astro to their rooms?" The King said. "Then again…show them to Astro, I would like a moment alone with Reno."

As the group broke up and Astro carried a stack of luggage balanced over his head as he walked behind Abby, the King walked around the front of the palace with Reno by his side. "I hope my letter to you didn't bring any stress?" The King asked.

"It was a surprise." Reno replied. "I should be honest your Majesty, Abby and I haven't spent a lot of time together face to face. I'm worried about coming off as a disappointment."

"Seems apparent you won't have to worry about that…at least from Abby's view. As I said, you don't have to make a decision now so I want you to tell me directly if you feel you're being pressured. But please…enjoy yourself while you're here."

Reno saw Abby coming down the stairs as the King walked off. "I showed your room to Astro and he thinks you got a bigger bath tub."

"Your Dad just gave me the shot gun speech." Reno joked. "So what does "enjoy myself" mean? Prison or a chopping block?"

"Reno!" Abby replied smirking. "That's mean!"

"Well come on Abby, every father gives that speech to his daughter's boyfriends don't they? "You touch one hair on her head and so help me…"Ching-Ching!" You read me boy!"

Abby giggled. "You're over reacting as usual."

They both stared at each other quietly for a moment before Reno took Abby's hand. "So…this is the part where we get all mushy, say how great it is to see each other again then go off on some crazy adventure right?"

Abby chuckled. "Maybe we could." She gave Reno a questing doeish look that made him squirm in his shoes…

"Maybe we could…..just….stay around here for a while?" Reno said as their faces drifted closer…

"That would be just fine." Abby said as her eyes started to close and her heart began to pound…

"HEY GUYS!" Astro's voice suddenly broke the building volcanic atmosphere. "I got our stuff unpacked."

Reno looked like he missed the morning work bus while Abby stood adjusting her clothes. "Very nice Astro." Abby said smiling.

"Yeah…way to go rattle can." Reno said smirking.

"Now that wasn't nice!" Abby told Reno.

It's ok Abby." Astro said smiling. "He's got all kinds of pet names for me…"Screw jar, Rivet bag, Erector set, Transistor brain…"

"Bothersome bad timed watch." Reno snorted.

"He's mad because I caught you guys almost kissing each other." Astro said chuckling.

" I am not! We were just…..talking about going somewhere. Shopping maybe?"

"Yes!...yes we were." Abby replied nodding. "As soon as you two were ready."

"Cool!" Astro said as he waved his arms. "I gotta get some of my Yen changed so I'll meet you two by the car."

Abby giggled as Astro ran off. "He never changes."

"Oh? He's grown up since you last saw him." Reno said as he walked along with Abby. "He's becoming more human….well human like any way."

Abby snatched a hand and pulled Reno to her. "And me? Be honest? Even though we haven't seen each other face to face in a while? Have I changed?"

Reno searched for his words. "Uh…I'm gonna sound so stupid."

"No!" Abby implored. "Please Reno? Say what you think? What you feel?"

"What do I feel? Or…what do I see?" Reno replied stuttering. "You have Cleopatra beaten. When I saw you again?...my heart was trying to rip itself from my chest…see? I sound so ridiculous! Cyrano I'm not."

"But Reno you are." Abby replied warmly. "Do you know I've had suitors since I was nine? Princesses, young dukes, between my father, mother and old Omar it's a wonder I didn't wear a number tag machine around my neck. But when I saw you for the first time? Adventurous, courageous, daring….intelligent and crafty? I knew…"

Reno shook his head. "I feel mismatched."

Abby slowly rubbed his hand. "Look at me in the eyes and say that? Do I feel you so mismatched?"

Reno's eyes softened as he looked into Abby's shimmering occulant pearls. "No…"

They were drawing close again, their breaths quickening, their lips quivering…

"YOU TWO READY?" Came Astro's voice as he ran up wearing a ridiculous looking disguise. A brown wig rested haphazardly on his head, a fake moustache sat cocked under his nose and he wore the suit of a driver like it was a throwback to the 1900's…cap, goggles, gloves and all decked in grey.

Reno was ghasted, again Astro had jumped in at the wrong time. "What in the world? You look really ridiculous!"

Abby chuckled behind her hand. "Oh I don't know, he looks so cute!"

"Her opinion has you beat Reno." Astro said smiling. "Any way…I think you guys wanna go shopping without having to wade through a paparazzi tsunami so I'm being somewhat adventurous. I got disguises too."

Abby shook her head. "Astro…we'll be perfectly safe."

"I doubt the paparazzi care what you think Abby." Astro said as he patted her on the shoulder. "We're not here to spend the whole time being camera fodder for a gang of jerks. This is your time and Reno's and so I'm gonna make sure it stays that way."

Abby and Reno followed Astro to….the car?

"We're going in such a small thing?" Abby asked. "This is the gardener's car!"

"Well…just think of it as the royal carrage." Astro replied smiling. "Just big enough for "snuggle room"."

Reno snatched Astro by the hand and pulled him away from Abby. "Are you loose in the caboose or something? If you're not bugging in at the wrong time, you're trying to get my head taken off…I don't think the King's going to be to happy seeing us packed into that like a stack of kippers!"

Astro smirked. "Did you think I was that stupid? Don't tell her but this is the King's idea….wink, wink."

Reno groaned. "You're doing this for fun just to watch me panic…aren't you?"

"Just studying human behavior." Astro replied smiling. "I couldn't find a costume of a court jester by the way."

"If I survive this." Reno warned. "I'm gonna get your sense of humor reprogrammed."

**The National Highway**

This wasn't exactly the idea of a warm setting that Reno wanted. Every movement had to be thought in advance to avoid….well…he and Abby were what Astro called "Snuggly Close"

Abby was enjoying the whole "cloak and dagger" feeling of it all. She was sitting next to Reno amongst a carefully arranged mess of clutter in the back seat. Astro hoped that would be all anyone would see or think, especially the ever present, ever dangerous Paparazzi.

For Reno though, it was seriously uncomfortable, awkward and downright ridiculous. At one point in shifting about, his hand brushed over Abby's breasts and he was as red as a fire engine!

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Abby! Astro! This who idea of yours is insane!" Reno gasped as Abby chuckled.

"Reno…it's alright. Reminds me of our first date." Abby said with a smile.

"Please Abby…I still have the splinters in my butt from that memory." Reno said shaking his head. However, his nervousness was soon cooled when he felt Abby's kiss tenderly pressing against his cheek. "Hey…I'd rather do that when we're alone?"

Abby motioned her finger towards Astro. "Eyes on the road please?"

"Of course your highness." Astro replied smiling. "Hey…could we go through the silk road Suk first Abby? Zoran wants me to find her a dancing girl costume."

"We can do that. I have to find a gift for Reno. I would have done that before you came but you know how my days go here at home?"

Astro waved a finger. "Your father the King or Omar, who's the worst?"

"Omar of course, though he always means well. "Princess, Princess, Princess….sign this, you must attend that, you have only a minute to change into this. I wish they could clone me so I could cope better."

"Hmmm…." Reno casts an evil grin. "Clone Abby? Sweet! More for me!"

Abby bopped him off the head. "So typical. Why do boys always seek satisfaction in numbers?"

"He's human…you have to excuse his lack of perfection." Astro said smirking.

Reno answered back with a bop on Astro's head. "Stay in your own yard? Well we're in the Suk now so let's find a parking place and look around."

It didn't take long for Astro to park and follow Reno and Abby as they entered through the stone gate entrance. The Suk was a mixture of Middle East and Far East with Arabian traders, Chinese Silk tradesmen, Japanese pottersmiths and Indonesian gold and silver smiths all occupying the same busy market.

Astro stopped the other two in earnest. "Now I know you guys might not be too keen on this disguises but trust me…once any paparazzi catch even a whiff of you two it's gonna be like a shark feeding frenzy. I won't be too far away so….don't think I'm spying on you but….just a little bit so feel free to kiss and cuddle, act funny….you know…do the usual human love thing ok? I'm not spying on you."

Astro walked off, leaving Abby and Reno smirking at his back. "Yeah right…like we're that stupid?" Reno said snorting as Abby grabbed his hand.

"Why make it difficult for him?" She said as she pulled Reno close to her side. "Let's enjoy ourselves? Anything you wish…I will get for you."

Reno gently rubbed Abby's cheek. "Uh…it's me who should be spoiling you remember?" He said as he pulled Abby along with him. "So?...Just how did your parents meet? I know your father was the royal prince but your mother?"

Abby stopped to admire a bolt of Persian silk. "The daughter of a….landscaper. My father met her in elementary school."

"Really? Your dad went to a normal school?" Reno asked.

"In our country, all members of the royal family attend their first six years in national elementary so that we will know and understand the lives and concerns of the people. My father was arranged to be married to the daughter of Lord Valspar. It was the last arranged marriage in our nation."

"Your Dad broke with tradition huh?" Reno asked as they walked.

"No." Abby replied smiling. "He swooped in and saved my mother in the fifth grade from a bully named Marsta. He was taunting my mother because she…..well….my father had a strong sense of justice but he was a lousy fighter."

Reno smirked. "Your dad? The King? Got his butt kicked?"

"Tossed in a trash can." Abby replied. "But my mother was smitten."

Reno scratched his head. "Wow…potential blackmail points."

Abby tugged on his arm. "You wouldn't! That's a family secret!"

"Never!" Reno returned waving his hand. He looked around the narrow row of shops around them for Astro. "Oops…I think we lost Astro." He then turned to meet Abby's smiling face close up.

"How fortunate." She said as she winked. "Come with me real quick before he finds us?" Abby said as she pulled Reno behind her down a side ally. It wasn't long after that Astro arrived at the spot where they once stood…

"Hmmm….shoot! Lost em. Well…probably what Reno was hoping for any way. I wanted to show Abby what I got for Zoran and get her opinion if it's right for her." Astro looked about while tapping his boot but he soon gave up. "I'll run into them sooner or later. Any way, this gives me some time to find a birthday present for Doctor O'Shay."

Abby and Reno slipped down another narrow side street and walked into a small silk shop where a young girl and boy were standing around a dress former with pins and needles sticking from their mouths. As the girl turned her head, she quickly threw the pins into a cup and walked up giggling. "Is this him?" She asked.

Abby nodded. "The genuine article."

The girl walked around Reno with a wooden ruler. "I hope I got the measurements right like you asked. He's adorable!"

Reno smirked at Abby as the girl pawed over him. "What's this all about?"

"I asked her to make something for you a while back. I couldn't let you walk around the palace in your clothes all the time."

Reno rolled his lip. "That worries me…you're not being perverted are you?"

Abby slapped him on the arm. "How dare you! That was rather crass!"

"You said I couldn't walk around in my clothes, not me." Reno protested.

"And why not?" The other girl remarked. "You have a cute tush."

"And who are you any way?" Reno demanded.

" I am Jadah Ariel Elyshibah, her royal Princess's dress maker." The girl said with the customary bow. "This is my brother Toreth."

"Dressmaker?" Reno replied. "Oh now I am in trouble."

"Stop it!" Abby said smirking. "Show him?"

Ariel walked into a back room and came out with a cloth in her hands. "For you…" She said as she handed the bundle to Reno.

Abby said nothing as he slowly opened it to look on a pair of elegantly adorned silk garments. His mouth about fell off as he ran his hands through them…

"I thought you'd like these." Abby said smiling.

"Like them?" Reno said gasping. "I'm afraid to wear em…"

Abby leaned over giggling. "You could still wear nothing if you'd like?"

Reno huffed. "I want to keep my neck thanks."

The boy stood bouncing on his toes. "So…when's the wedding? I hope the cake's chocolate!"

"Gnah!" Reno shook. "We…..I…I haven't even….eeesh…."

"He's…considering it." Abby said giggling. "Next week."

"Abby?" Reno replied shocked.

"I was kidding…you need to laugh and stop being so serious." She replied as she took his hand. "Thank you Ariel, I'm sure he'll be very pleased when he puts them on."

The girl and boy bowed as Abby walked with Reno back out into the market. "Are you hungry?" Abby asked.

"Yes….very." Reno replied rubbing his stomach. "Know a good McDonald's?"

"Please…" Abby replied smiling. "We have a great diversity of foods and you want a burger? I'll take you to some real food."

Reno looked around. "We should find Astro."

"Right now? He can stay lost." Abby said giggling.


End file.
